La ronde des souvenirs
by lisou52
Summary: Mon point de vue sur la nuit de l'incendie qui a fait basculé la vie d'Elisabeth Keen... Spoiler saison 1 dans sa totailté


Un petit O.S sur une série dont je viens de dévorer l'intégrale de la première saison qui laisse tant de questions sans réponse.

**La ronde des souvenirs**

C'était une envie d'aller aux toilettes qui l'avait réveillé, cette nuit-là. Elle ne savait pas encore que toute son existence allait s'écrouler. Son papa l'avait laissé à Mrs Start, elle était gentille mais papa s'était papa et il lui manquait quand il partait. Il avait promis que ce ne serait pas long, trois dodos pas plus. Alors elle devait être courageuse comme lui et retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler chaque fois qu'elle se mettait au lit. C'était le dernier dodo sans papa.

A petits pas pressés tenant fermement Mr Lapin dans ses bras, elle se dirigeait vers les W.C quand des bruits au rez-de-chaussée lui firent se diriger vers la balustrade du palier. Accroupie, elle assista à la scène la plus horrible de toute son existence. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il y avait des monstres dans la maison, tout noir et Mrs Start était avec eux. Il y avait du sang sur son visage mais elle leur hurlait dessus. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Mrs Start utilisé des mots grossiers. La seule fois où elle avait osé répéter un mot grossier entendu à l'école, Mrs Start l'avait sévèrement réprimandé lui disant qu'une personne bien enlevée ne devait jamais les employer.

Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire que son papa en faisait parfois autant au téléphone. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle resta tétaniser lorsqu'elle vit l'un des monstres sortir quelques choses de noir de son manteau. « Tu vas nous emmener la gamine sinon je tire… ». Puis un horrible bruit, l'odeur de brûler et Mrs Start qui s'écroule. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, elle court pour échapper aux monstres, mais il la rattrape par le bras. Elle hurle de toutes ses forces et le mord et elle court se réfugier dans sa chambre et file se cacher sous son lit.

Elle entend les monstres parler entre eux « Prépares le feu de joie, je m'occupe de récupérer le colis. ». Elle ne bouge pas, joue la statue comme quand elle joue à un, deux, trois soleil avec ses amies. Soudain, ce fut comme un poids qui s'enlevait de sa poitrine, son papa était revenu, il allait chasser les monstres comme il le faisait quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle sent une odeur de fumée et la voix du monstre « Sors de là, petite peste ou je te fais griller. » Il a déjà mis sa menace à exécution, elle peut sentir la même odeur que lorsqu'il y avait un barbecue mais en plus acre ça la faisait tousser.

Sa couette se souleva laissant apparaître son papa qui lui tendait les bras mais elle était trop terrorisée pour baser. « Ca va aller mon ange, viens Saskia. » Elle ne bougea pas encore quelques instants puis se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant et en murmurant des « Papa » entrecoupés de sanglots. Les flammes les entouraient, l'escalier était en feu se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus Mr Lapin, elle s'agitait dans les bras de son père pour retourner prendre sa peluche.

Mr Lapin, je veux Mr Lapin, dit elle s'agitant son poignet entrant en contact avec la rampe d'escalier brûlante.

C'est trop tard mon trésor, je suis désolé.

Elle ne dit rien mais la tristesse dans son regard, voulait tout dire. Mr Lapin était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de sa maman avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours. Papa lui avait dit qu'elle était allée mais elle, elle savait, elle avait vu les monstres l'emmener. Elle était toute petite mais s'en souvenait très bien. Soudain un nouveau grand bruit lui parvint, papa tomba à genoux, il y avait du rouge sur sa manche de chemise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille « Cours et ne te retournes pas Saskia, je t'aime. » Elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps la propulsant en bas des marches.

Elle se réceptionna comme elle put et se tourna vers les escaliers, prête à remonter quand elle vit son père et le monstre se battre. Elle l'entendit lui hurler « Cours, va-t-en, mon trésor. Files Saskia. Elle sortit et courut se réfugier dans la cabane du jardin. C'est de là qu'elle assista la disparition de sa maison et surtout du dernier membre de sa famille. Epuisée par le chagrin et la douleur.

**Maison Kean, 25 ans plus tard**

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut, les derniers évènements et révélations avaient fait ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle croyait disparus. Elle se précipita vers son lapin en peluche, noirci par l'incendie cette nuit-là. Elle avait toujours été persuadée l'avoir toujours eu avec elle. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, son père était toujours en vie. Elle savait exactement de qui il s'agissait, elle en était maintenant certaine se dit elle en tenant la photo jaunie qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la peluche.

**Fin**


End file.
